1. Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing light-emitting device packages, a light-emitting device package strip, and a light-emitting device package and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing light-emitting device packages usable in a display apparatus or a lighting apparatus, a light-emitting device package strip, and a light-emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) refers a type of semiconductor element capable of displaying light of various colors by providing a light-emitting source using a PN diode of a compound semiconductor. The LED has a long life, a small size, and a small weight, and can be driven using a low voltage. In addition, the LED is durable against impact and vibration, does not require preheating or complicated driving, and is mountable on a substrate or a lead frame in various forms before packaging. As such, the LED may be modularized for various purposes.
In general, a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device package includes mounting a light-emitting device on a lead frame, forming a reflective member, and then forming an optical conversion member on the light-emitting device.
However, according to the above conventional light-emitting device package manufacturing method, since light-emitting devices are separately mounted on substrates and a reflective member and an optical conversion member are formed on each of the light-emitting devices, a lot of time and cost are required for a packaging process, the price of products are increased, and thus productivity is reduced. As such, the manufactured light-emitting device packages have a relatively large size or thickness and thus small and thin products cannot be manufactured.
Furthermore, according to the conventional light-emitting device package manufacturing method, since optical members are separately provided on light-emitting devices, a performance difference occurs among the manufactured light-emitting device packages.
In addition, according to the conventional light-emitting device package manufacturing method, a substrate strip is deformed during the light-emitting device packages are manufactured.